Patrick the Homicidal Maniac
by gir2411
Summary: Patrick goes insane killing everyone! Woohoo! Rated R for disturbing violence. Chapter 7 is up! Read and Review!
1. PTHM Chap 1: Spongebob and Gary

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
………..except my PC, my Sega dreamcast, my TV, all my books, my binder…………  
  
ok… I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
It all started when Patrick's mother was shot, and killed. The cops identified the killer as someone in Bikini Bottom.  
  
When Patrick received the news, he cried for weeks. (For he has gotten to the intelligence level of an average 5th grader, so he knows who his parents are)  
  
Patrick came to the conclusion that if the cops wouldn't do anything, he would.  
  
Every night, he would sneak into a person's home, and kill them. Eventually he would kill the person who killed his mother.  
  
He would start with Spongebob.  
  
  
  
That night, while Spongebob was sound asleep, Patrick sneaked in. In his arm he carried a mini dehydrator and a glass container.  
  
Spongebob was in deep sleep, so Patrick worked quickly. He stuffed Spongebob into the glass container, and turned on the dehydrator.  
  
In minutes, Spongebob was nothing more then a pile of dust, waiting to be swept away.  
  
Patrick had another idea. He went down stairs, got some ice cream and a can of root beer. He made himself a root beer float, and went back upstairs. He poured Spongebob's remains onto the drink, and slowly drank it.  
  
When Patrick was down, he noticed Gary. He would have to kill Gary too.  
  
The next morning, Spongebob's death was all over the news.  
  
Patrick was pleased with himself.  
  
  
  
That night, he snuck back over, this time with a twelve-gauge shotgun. He aimed right for Gary's little shell, and fired.  
  
Gary's guts we splattered against the wall, staining it red. As for Gary, his shell was dripping with blood. His intestine was lying on the floor. You could see his heart, barely pumping. And with each pump squirts of blood shot out of it.  
  
Patrick rose to fire again, and blew of Gary's tiny head, splattering it against the wall.  
  
Patrick walked over to the wall, and with his finger, in the blood he wrote, THE PHANTOM KILLER WAS HERE 


	2. PTHM Chap 2: Squidward

I've renamed this to Patrick The Homicidal Maniac! I give credit for new title to my evil friend caitlin.  
  
  
PTHM Chap. 2  
  
  
Patrick went to Bargain' Mart, to get some nails, hammer, and a high speed power drill.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night Patrick snuck into Squidwards house. He gently climbed the stairs into Squid's room. Patrick gagged squid as he nailed squid to a chair. Squid screamed with each hit of the hammer.  
  
Blood dripped down from the nails. Squid screamed, but he could barely be heard. Patrick kept nailing squid to the chair.   
  
When patrick was done, he pulled up a chair next to squid. "Have you ever wondered about that insane murderer?"  
  
Squid screamed as tears ran down his face.  
  
"Do you think it would be fun to be that man?"  
  
Squid screamed again.  
  
"Do you like power tools?"  
  
Squid suddenly silenced, and watched in terror as patrick plugged in the power drill.  
  
"1/2 inch wide, or 1 inch?"  
  
Squids remained silent.  
  
"I like the one inch."  
  
Patrick walked behind Squidward, who had a small puddle of blood around him.   
  
Squid continued to cry, as patrick put the drill on the top of his overly large head.   
  
Patrick began drilling, sending blood into the surronding water, causing to gently float down to the floor.   
  
Squid screamed as loud as possible, be he could still barely be heard. Blood was floating around everywhere. A peice of flesh flew into Pats eye, temporarily blinding him.   
  
Patrick stopped drilling to see the result. He waited for the blood to settle.  
  
Squidwards eyes were white, and blood was dripping down his face.  
  
Patrick heard sirens in the distance, so he jumped out the bathroom window. He ran back to his rock, and took a shower. 


	3. PTHM Chap 3: Sandy

In response to squee779slabor's review, i shall never stoop to this level with zim. Zim is awesome. The only reason i wrote this is cuz i HATE SPONGBOB.  
  
  
PTHM Chap. 3  
  
Squidward's death was all over the news. Patrick sat, drinking beer, and watching the news. The stupid news fish said that the killer must have been in Bikini Bottom.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Patrick stayed home for the next week. The city began to calm down. So he set out. For Sandy's.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night he snuck over to Sandy's house. He brought a homemade explosive, a nailgun, and two knives.  
  
Patrick ran over to the Bubble Dome. He planted the explosive charge next to the door. He ran back up the hill, and set off the explosive charge.   
  
A shockwave blasted Patrick off his feet. A giant air bubble floated up, as the bubble dome suddenly filled with water.  
  
Patrick ran down the hill, and into the bubble dome. Sandy swam out her bedroom window.   
  
Patrick fired the nail gun. The nail flew through the water, and hit her leg. Blood floated around her, as she slowly fell towards the ground. Patrick ran over to her limp body.   
  
She stared at him.  
  
He easily picked her up, and threw her against the tree. Using the nail gun, he nailed her to the tree. Bits of flesh floated around her. Patrick could barely see through all the blood.  
  
She was running out of air.  
  
He dropped the nail gun, and took out the knife.   
  
Sandy stared at the knife with big eyes.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what happens if a person's neck is cut open?"  
  
Sandy's eyes widened.  
  
Patrick lunged forward and slit open her neck. Blood rushed down, and Air rushed upwards.   
  
Sandys eyes rolled back into her head.   
  
Patrick took both knives, and stuck them in her heart, releasing even more blood into the water.   
  
He ran down the street, and stole a small boat on the street. Patrick ripped out the panel on the bottom, and messed with the wires. The alarm suddenly went off, so he ripped out that cable. The light in the house turned on.   
  
Patrick found the right cable, and connected it to another one. The car started up. He quickly drove off, just as the House's door opended up.   
  
Patrick drove out of town, and stayed at a hotel for the next month.  
  
  
  
  
I'm thinkin about taking on a GTA3 type style. What do YOU (The reader) think about my new decision? 


	4. PTHM Chap 4: Mr Krabs But I like Dr Krab...

PTHM: Chap 4: Mr. Krabs  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the search in Bikni Bottom continued, over in the next town, everything was calm. Patrick lay in the hotel bed, reading the news paper. In the "Fine Dining" section, there was a picture of Mr. Krabs. He was holding a trophy. The caption said, "Krusty Krab wins award for best resturent!" Patrick grinned.  
  
That night, Patrick checked out of the hotel. He took a cab to Bikini Bottom. He went back to his rock to set to work on his plans. For KRABS!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mr. Krabs was up late, watching the late-late-late-early-movie. It was a horror/action/something movie. He had the volume up waaaaaaaayyyyyy tooo loud. It was a quiet seen as the girl in the movie walked through the kidnappers delivary point. It was a dark old warehouse. Her footsteps echoed with every step.   
  
Outside, Patrick krept along the side of the house. He could hear the movie, and he stepped accordingly. He looked in the window, and took out a silver sword.   
  
Patrick jumped through the window, just as the girl was suddenly jumped upon by a million tiny dinosaur type things.  
  
Patrick flew through the air towards Mr. Krabs with the sword in front of him.  
  
Pat missed as he flew over Mr. Krabs' head. He flipped around and stared (being two inches away from Mr. Krabs' eyes, with the sword at Krabs' neck.) into Krab's wide eyes. He slowly pressed the sword into Krab's neck.   
  
"Don't do this..... patrick.." he managed to say.  
  
"And why?"  
  
"I can.... help you."  
  
"How?" Pat said as he lightened the amount of pressure he was putting on the sword.   
  
"I was in jail once for killing 7 police officers."  
  
Pat raised a non-existant eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"They threatened my life. I had actually stolen the Queens Crowned Jewels."  
  
"Really? Well i'm not out for riches!"  
  
"But the feeling i get when i kill!"  
  
Patrick dropped the sword.  
  
"We could work together! What do you say? Spare my life, and get a companion, or continue killing?"  
  
Patrick thought long and hard. (We all know how hard this is for him!) "Agreed."  
  
"Good! First! We have to establish a base."  
  
"I was using my house."  
  
"No no no no no no no no... We need a better place." Mr. Krabs said. "I dooo have that secret lab in the basement...."  
  
"Weeeeeeeeellllll? What are we waiting for?"  
  
They went down to the basement. Krab's flicked on the light and pressed a button. A long hallway opened up. They went down the hall and emerged into a secret underground lab.  
  
"Tis! Tis wiilllll dooo fine!"  
  
Krabs went over to the main console and pressed yet another button. A few walls turned around, displaying over 40 weapons. Ranging from ninja swords, to flame-throwers, and a bazooka!   
  
"We are gonna have some fun tonight!" Pat said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT!!!!! SO HA!!!!! I will leave you to come up with your own ideas! Post them in your reviews! 


	5. PTHM Chap 5: The Car? The weapons? I DON...

PTHM Chapter 5: GTA? Boredom? WHEN WILL IT END? Note: Mr. Krabs = Dr. Krabs. Doctor sounds more evilll.  
  
Dr. Krabs walked over to the weapons. He picked up a foot long gun made of silver. It was an old six-shooter. "This gun is incredibly accurate. I shot a can five miles away!"  
  
Pat raised an eyebrow. Dr. Krabs gave him the gun, and Pat was surprised to find how heavy it was. "Wow!" Pat slipped it into his belt. (??? Doesn't have a belt.. Oh well.)  
  
Dr. Krabs walked over to the bazooka. "This rocket launcher launches a 5 lb mini nuke."  
  
Patrick grinned. "GIMME!"  
  
"We just neeed a car."  
  
"THE BAT MOBILE!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Batman was gay."  
  
Patrick gasped. "BUT NOT THE BAT MOBILE!"  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"No. Noo. NOoooooooo!"  
  
"It looked like a.. never mind."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What?"  
  
Patrick pointed the gun at Dr. Krab's head. "Shut. Up."  
  
Dr. Krab's swallowed. "Might I recommend just stealing a car? My car is dead."  
  
Pat lowered the gun.  
  
Dr. Krab's and Pat walked to the local mall, and into the parking lot. The people on night security's cars where there. They walked up to one of them.  
  
"I hope I remember how do to this." Dr. Krabs took out a lock pick and started picking the lock.  
  
The alarm went off. The lights were flashing, and a high pitched siren emitted from it.  
  
The guard heard it and came running over. He pointed his gun at Dr. Krabs and Pat.  
  
But pat was way ahead of him. "Get down. On the ground. Give me your keys to the car." Silently the guard obeyed and threw his keys at them. They tapped Pat's feet.  
  
"Ow." He said casually. He pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the guard right between the eyes, and came out the back of his head. He fell down on the ground and lay there.  
  
Dr. Krabs got the car open, and they sped off.  
Ok, this one was less violent then the others, but I needed it to move the story along for the next chapter. THEY NEED A FRIGGIN CAR!!!! And I promise to finish the next one sooner then 4 months. :P 


	6. PTHM Chap 6: The Beach

PTHM Chapter 6: For those of you still reading this series.  
  
Note: I will try to be more descriptive now.  
  
As Patrick drove out of the parking lot, they headed to the beach.  
  
Patrick pulled into the last parking space. Pat stepped out carrying the pistol, and the nukey...thing. Dr. Krabs shifted seats, and kept the car runnign.  
  
Pat walked silently to the top of the hill. His weapon concealed, he stared down upon his victims. At least 30 or so he quickly thought. He scouted out Larry who was hanging out with some girls.  
  
Patrick took out the gun, raised and shot.  
  
The word was a daze for Larry. The bullet slowly penetrated into his skull, leaving behind a trail of nothing in his head. Larry slowly fell back, everyone silent, watching him fall.  
  
Larry hit the sand. Blood seeped out of the wound, and down the side of his face, making a pool in the sand.  
  
Everyone stared. It was as if the world was paused. They looked over towards Patrick.  
  
Pat grinned. "Anyone else?"  
  
As if on command, everyone started fleeing in every direction. Mass chaos ensued.  
  
Patrick was firing left and right. A starfish here. A whale there. Creatures were falling left and right, making clouds of sand as they hit the ground.   
  
Patrick stood his ground. He ran out of ammo quickly.  
  
Dr. Krabs came running up carrying a minigun. Patrick grinned and took the loaded gun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No one lived.  
  
Patrick even checked the bathrooms, and found 4 people hiding in there.  
  
1 bullet to the head, and stuff them in the toliet.  
  
Blood was serenly floating in the water, twisting from the currents, capturing rays of light from the sun above. Patrick smiled as he walked back to the car, the minigun on his shoulder.  
  
Dr. Krabs was waiting in the car for him.  
  
As Patrick walked towards him he grinned. "Thanks for all the weapons, Doc."  
  
Pat threw a grenade under the car, and laughed as it exploded, sending the car-boat thing flying 20 feet in the air.  
  
Patrick heard police siren's in the distance.  
  
"Fun." Was all he could say. 


	7. PTHM Chap 7: The Police

PTHM Chapter 7: You're still reading this?  
  
The police cars rushed down the highway, as fast as they could. "We have a mass homicide on Bikini Bottom beach! All units get down there! Suspect is heavily armed and dangerous! The SWAT team has been called in!" the chief said over the radio. 7 boats rushed down the highway.  
  
Patrick stood at the top of the hill, watching the police come closer. He turned around as he heard the distant sound of an approaching submarine. "When will they learn..." he muttered to himself.  
  
The police cars screeched to a stop as they came to the end of the road. The police jumped out the side opposite Patrick, and hid behind the car. They took out their pistols, and aimed for Patrick.  
  
The silence was only broken by the sound of the approaching submarine.  
  
"What are your demands?" one police officer yelled over a megaphone.  
  
Silence. Patrick stood and watched them, contemplating what to do.  
  
"What are your demands?" the police officer repeated.  
  
"The death of every living thing in Bikini Bottom," Patrick said, without a hint of emotion in his voice.  
  
A moment of silence. "We cannot meet those demands," replied the officer.  
  
"Then I shall meet them myself!" Patrick shouted, as he raised the minigun to fire.  
  
The submarine pilot watched in horror as the suspect opened fire upon the police officer's. He was still too far away to drop off the troops. "Johnson! Get on turret 3, and fire at the suspect!"  
  
"Sir yes sir!" Johnson said as climbed into the turret control pod. He grabbed the controls and started firing.  
  
Bullets were flying everywhere, as Patrick unleashed hell upon the police officers. As Patrick riddled the cars full of holes, he suddenly realized he was being shot at from behind.  
  
Bullets whizzed past Patrick's ears, narrowly missing him, hitting the sand next to him. Patrick turned around to face the new threat. The minigun he held was not nearly as accurate as he wished. It would be impossible to bring down the sub from this distance, not to mention that fact that it was heavily armored.  
  
"Shit."  
  
All his weapons had been left in the car that he destroyed. If any remained, it was too close to the police to get it.  
  
Patrick kept steady fire on the police as he tried to find out what to do. The ever growing threat from behind ruined any plan he could possibly conceive.  
  
A bullet from hit it's target. The bullet punctured Patrick's skin on his right arm, smashing all bone that opposed it's path. Patrick's arm went limp, and he dropped the minigun on his foot. Patrick keeled over in pain. The firing ceased. Blood seeped out of the wound, and floated around the water. The officers waited before advancing towards Patrick.  
  
They called for an ambulance. "We got him. We finally got the sick bastard." The chief said, as they wheeled him in to the hospital.  
  
No it's not over. 


End file.
